A New World
by Seiker Dragunov
Summary: Waking up on a beach is one thing. Finding out you're in another world entirely that just so happens to be one similar to a videogame? Even worse. Getting surrounded by cute monster girls? No... freaking... comment... Elements of Mob Talker added in, centering around an OC. Rated T for blood, violence, and tons of language courtesy of the foulmouthed OC.
1. Chapter 1

A new world

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Minecraft nor Mob Talker**

**Chapter 1**

**Awakening**

Waves…

All I could hear were waves.

Instead of the normal dead silence of my room, why in the world was I hearing the sound of waves gently sweeping sand? Since when had I gone to a beach last? I opened my eyes slowly, only to be met by glaring sunlight.

"Goddammit!"

I shot up in a flash, my eyes shut tightly.

"Where the hell am I?"

Once the initial pain from earlier was gone, I let my eyes open again, being met with the sight of the horizon and blue seawater. I looked down at myself for absolutely no reason, and instead of the sweatpants I wore to bed, I was in my white replica Assassin's Creed Desmond jacket, black t-shirt, jeans, and black converses.

"Since when did I get changed? Anything else odd going on?"

I stood up and looked around, moving to the water's edge. My reflection was still the same, thank god. Same sun bleached blonde, scuffled hair with dark brown underneath, dark blue gray eyes that shifted color in the light, and still maturing looks despite being seventeen, the little black hood earing in my left ear, and skinny as always. I was still the same person.

"Well, at least that's all the same… but I do not recognize this place…"

I turned away from the water and trotted up the grass covered hill behind me to get a better view, only seeing grass for I had no idea how far and what was definitely a forest off to the right. Great, not only do I _not _know where I am, I'm stuck in the middle of fucking nowhere!

Well, no use just standing here. There has to be something around. I checked in my pocket for my phone to be safe, and it was there… but… no service. Heck, there wasn't even a _map _of wherever I was.

"A-fucking-mazing!"

I flipped the phone shut and stuck it back in my pocket, and started walking. I had no idea where I was, no idea where I was going. But, no use sitting on the beach right? I walked for I don't know how long, taking rests every now and then, and thank god I found a river to follow, or else I'd be thirsty as hell. When things got dark, I was just at the edge of the forest, which seemed to surround the grassland, and I climbed up onto a branch to look around.

"Nothing as far as the eye can see… except more trees… damn, I wish I had some binoculars on me."

I don't know why I'm talking to myself. Guess it was to break the silence. I hate silence. I always felt like something was waiting or watching me when things got quiet. And call me paranoid, but I've played Slender one too many times and have a bit of a problem with forests at night.

"So, it's either stay put in an open grassland where god knows what could pop up, or, try to run through a forest in the dead of night where there might also be stuff… sounds great."

I jumped down from my perch, landing heavily. After a moment of thought, the forest seemed like a good idea. At least then I'd have some cover unlike out in those hills. The only sounds I could hear was the rustling of the trees leaves as a breeze blew through the area. Man, I'm glad I had my jacket on right now.

"This isn't creepy… this isn't creepy at all… not in the slightest."

Now I'm just trying to delude myself. I hate forests. At night any way. And the fact that the only light was the miniscule amount of moonlight filtering in through the leaves, it was dark. Wait… how could I be so forgetful? I pulled out my phone and flipped it open, hitting the button to turn on the flashlight. Thank you modern conveniences! And just to clarify, I'm _not _scared of the dark. I'm scared of what could be lurking _in _the dark. I've played one too many horror games in my life, and experience from Minecraft added to that.

Speaking of Minecraft, this felt very similar to that game in survival mode. Except I have a flashlight. And no way in hell am I going to punch one of these trees. And so far there was no sign of zombies nor skeletons. Thankfully.

And I just jinxed myself didn't I?

From somewhere behind me, I heard a _rattling. _And I don't mean like a rattlesnake or baby rattle type of rattling. I mean the sound of _bones _rattling against each other. I've heard that sound in games or movies before, but now, the creep factor was way higher.

"Please don't be what I think it is… please don't be what I think it is…"

Turning around slowly, I was met with two orbs of red gleaming near one of the trees a short ways off along with that infernal sound. I panicked and shot around, taking off at a run, though that skeleton sure as hell didn't care, and an arrow embedded itself into a tree ahead of me.

"SHIT!"

Crap crap crap! This is so not good! I need to find a place to hide right now! After swinging from a branch and finally getting out of those damn woods, I could see a source of light not far off. A town! Finally some sign of civilization! Before I could take another step though, pain shot through my left shoulder after an audible thump, and I could feel the warm sensation of blood welling.

"Dammit… not… now…"

I took off again, trying to run through the pain, and the rattling sound became distant, either because I was outrunning the thing, or I was on the verge of passing out. Adrenaline made it hard to tell. When I blacked out, I heard some other sounds, but, well, no elaboration needed.

When my eyes finally opened again after I don't know how long, since I apparently hadn't died… thankfully. I was met with glaring sunlight _again, _but this time it felt like I was in a bed. Guess that was just some bad dream. But… if it was, then why the hell did my shoulder hurt so freaking much!?

"You are fucking kidding me."

I tried to sit up, put pain shot through my left shoulder like fire and I flopped back down, gripping it with my right hand, and I felt cloth bandages.

Wait, what?

Wait… I did see what must have been a town, so was I there? I sure as hell didn't recognize this place.

"Great… so none of that was a dream… why? Just where the hell am I?"

I heard a door click open and tried to move, though the pain kept me in place, and I openly growled, and I heard a gasp.

"He's awake!"

A girl? I'm way too confused right now. After some scuffling, most likely running, I heard another, deeper, gruffer voice speak.

"Well, looks like that arrow didn't keep you down long. You okay boy?"

I turned my head a bit to be met by the sight of a bearded man looking down at me with an almost curious glance. He was wearing what I could only describe as a blacksmiths outfit with the look to match, and even his face was covered with soot, and I couldn't tell if his hair was ash gray or if that was the soot itself.

"F-fine… but my shoulder hurts like hell… ngh…"

I tried to sit up again, keeping off my left arm, and I was stopped by a smaller, slender hand.

"Just hold up! You need to lay down while you heal up! You're lucky the arrow didn't go too deep!"

It was that girl's voice again, high pitched and clear. I followed the brown clad arm up to her face, and, though I hate saying things like that, she was crazy cute, with auburn hair tied in a braid draped in front of her torso and dark brown eyes.

"I'll be fine. Besides, can't be much worse than a broken arm."

To be frank, I hate it when people baby me when I'm injured. Sure, I've never broken a bone before but getting an arrow to one shoulder can't be nearly as bad as one! I'm pretty resilient to I might add.

"At least keep yourself propped up with pillows or something!"

The girl went and grabbed a few more pillows, using them to keep me from falling back so I could sit up, and I rolled my eyes. The blacksmith man spoke again, and I could only assume he was the girls father.

"Ruby, go back and watch the forge while I talk to this boy will you? If he says he'll be fine then we can probably take his word."

"Yes father."

Ruby, guess that was her name, pretty interesting, nodded and left, looking back with a bit of concern, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry about that. She's the one who patched you up after we found you outside the town, and she's a bit of a worrywart. What were you doing out in the forest late at night anyway? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

No. No, I didn't until I was shot. I had just woken up on a beach with no idea where I was. How _would _I know this place was dangerous!? And could I really just say "I woke up on the beach and have squat idea where I am."? Probably not. The man would think I'm batshit insane or something.

"Where're you from anyway? One of the other villages?"

"Uh…"

Shit. Here was the moment of truth. I could lie and say I was from some other village, but, my outfit definitely suggested I was foreign, so no falling back on that.

"Well… actually… I woke up on a beach the other morning… and… I don't know where I am… Heck, I don't get why my phones map doesn't work… wait… where is it!?"

I looked around for my phone, a bit panicked.

"Are you talking about this thing?"

I looked back over at the man, and right there in his hand was the blue phone that was pretty much my lifeline at times, and I slowly took it back, flipping it open, going through it, and, yep, the map still wasn't working. What, was I not on Earth anymore?

"Just what is that little gadget anyway?"

What? You can't be serious? Who in this world _doesn't _know what a cellphone is? Don't answer that because I already know.

"A… cellphone. You've never seen one before?"

"Boy, to be frank, no. I have no idea what a cellphone is, or even what it does."

Well, not like that was much of a problem, it's practically useless right now except for the flashlight.

"Just forget about it. It's useless right now except for its flashlight."

I turned the phone off and flipped it shut with a _click, _and the strap fell across my knuckles, the little frog on the end catching my eyes. The strap had been a gift from my sister... what was she doing now? Was my family worried about me?

The man seemed to accept what I said and nodded, folding his hands.

"So, you say you just woke up on a beach eh?"

"That's the truth. I went to bed one night, then I wake up and, boom, on a beach fully dressed."

"Did you hit your head or something kid?"

"No… I'm pretty sure I didn't."

I thought he might say something like that. The only time you ever hear about someone washing up on a beach is either a) they're dead, or b) it's in a movie, game, or TV show. At least, that's my general knowledge.

"Well, wherever you're from, you're definitely not from around here."

No shit old man.

"Either way, what's your name boy?"

I stayed silent for a moment. I was usually a little reluctant with this stuff. But, I guess I just had to roll with the situation. Or, I could just use my favorite little pseudonym that I much prefer since my real name kinda sucks. Yeah, I'll go with that.

"Altair Asuna Ciel."

Okay, allow to explain: Altair is from Asassasin's Creed, and Asuna Ciel is just there because I think it sounds cool.

"Interesting name. Well, I'm Jormangund Brimfire, and you already met my daughter Ruby. Nice to meet you Altair."

That's a pretty badass sounding name, gotta admit.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Brimfire."

Jormangund chuckled a bit.

"Just call me Jormangund, Altair. Mr. Brimfire is my father, one of the village elders. In fact, they wanted to get a chance to talk to you once you were feeling better."

"A horrible suggestion in my eyes!"

"Ruby! Matters like that need to be kept out of!"

"Uh… I don't think there's a need to sound so harsh with her…"

"It's just village politics… you're an outsider, so even if you're injured, they need to know some things."

Great… so now I was going to get interrogated by a bunch of old guys. I sighed and sank back onto the pillows, running a hand through my hair.

"Politics… the one thing I hate more than anything."

"Hahaha! You won't have to worry. They just want to make sure you're not going to cause any trouble. We're a peaceful folk who don't do much except for trade with the other villages. If you want a _real _political problem you'd have to head to the castle cities."

What, was I in some kind of medieval fantasy realm or something? I shook my head a bit with another sigh, and Ruby came back in, holding my jacket behind her back.

"Um… I fixed this up for you since the arrow tore it… here."

I took the jacket and flipped it over, and I could barely see where the sewing was in the back left shoulder.

"Thanks. I kinda don't feel comfortable unless I'm wearing this."

I slid my arms through the sleeves and pulled them up to my elbows. After moving a bit, a moved my legs out from under the blankets and stood up, rolling my right shoulder a bit.

"A-are you sure you should be standing up!? I mean… you lost quite a bit of blood!"

"I'm fine. A little dizzy sure, and besides the pain in my shoulder I don't feel that bad."

"Oh… th-that's good then."

Ruby twiddled her thumbs a bit while looking to the side, obviously trying to hide a reddening face, and Jormangund seemed to catch on because he laughed.

"Why don't you go and show him around Ruby? I'll hold down the fort here. Besides, I need to finish up anyway. Have fun, and don't do anything crazy."

"FATHER!"

"Hahahaha!"

I just raised an eyebrow as Jormangund left, but half-shrugged.

"Well, I'm game. Besides, it'd pay off to know just where I'm at."

"Oh… ah… right… Um… th-this way…"

Ruby shot around and took the lead, and my eyebrow raised up a bit further, but, I decided to follow the girl out.

**A/N**

**And there you have it, the start of my Minecraft story… and **_**maybe **_**at some point Altair will reveal his real name, that'll be up to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

A New World

**Chapter 2**

**Talking With Old Guys = Boooooring!**

I peeked out the door from Ruby's house a little tentatively. Back home, or back on Earth, I guess, I was a bit of a shut in at times.

"Come on silly, why are you falling behind."

"I have a bit of a paranoia complex… my parents said it developed because I played too many horror videogames growing up."

"Videogames?"

"Forget I said that."

I stepped out into the sun and growled a bit. My eyes are kinda light sensitive… wait… I fished around in my jacket pocket for a second and chuckled when my hand found my sunglasses. Perfect, right where I left them! I took the shades out and placed them over my eyes, and the pair fit close as ever and felt comfortable as always. Ruby tilted her head and gave me an odd stare.

"What are those?"

"Uh… they're sunglasses. They're meant to help keep the sun outta my eyes. They're a little sensitive."

Ruby puffed out a cheek and a second later, she'd plucked the sunglasses off my face and put them on herself.

"Whoa! Everything looks different now!"

"Well duh. They do that on purpose."

I don't know why, but it was cute in a childish way as Ruby looked around with an awe filled grin.

"So, you going to show me around?"

And cue mood ruining, something I'm an expert at.

"Oh, right… um… Altair… could I keep these on for a little bit longer?"

The look on Ruby's face made me think I just found out what it means to fall victim to cuteness. I couldn't say no when she had a look like that could I? No… no, I couldn't… that'd be cruel… way too cruel.

"Ugh… alright. But I'll need them back."

Ruby cheered and I lifted my hood to shade my eyes over. Ruby started showing me around, and the village was kinda small. A few houses here and there and only a few stalls for shops. I already knew Ruby's dad was the local black smith just from a guess.

"Hey, what's with the watchtower up here?"

Ruby turned back towards me and lowered the sunglasses as I looked up.

"Oh, every village has one. You know it already, but, at night, monsters like skeletons, zombies or other kinds appear. Thankfully, they can't survive in sunlight, and the night watch posts torches on the posts around town since they don't like light."

Well that's just fucking great… no wonder… seems being paranoid might help me here.

"So, is that the only threat?"

Ruby shook her head as we kept walking.

"Nope, there's also these green creatures that follow you and then when they get close enough or if you startle them they blow up… luckily they're afraid of cats, so that's why you'll see them around… there's also two kinds of big spiders, but they're dealt with easily… but the worst kind has to be the tall, lanky black creatures that teleport around… I haven't seen one myself… but I heard that if you look one in the eye their shriek is like hearing death itself."

I froze in my tracks. Not because I freaked out, but because I knew _exactly _what she was talking about. Creepers, Enderman, Spiders, Zombies, Skeletons… dear god was I in some kind of world that was _exactly _like Minecraft or something? Just… holy fuck…

"Well… all that sounds pretty freaky."

"Yep. It is. People disappear sometimes… but, well, if you want to see what I'm talking about, I'll take you down to the castle town where they have some in captivity. But, anyway, this is my village. We don't do a lot here, but, it's my home and I wouldn't have it any other way."

I stuck my hand in my pockets and made a bit of a sound of confirmation as some kids ran by laughing and playing tag, though they stopped to wave at Ruby on the way. Life here seemed really simple compared to the city I used to live in, but, if I knew anything about the Minecraft world if this place was like that, it could be damn dangerous if one wasn't careful.

"It's a nice little place. I lived in a city… so things were usually hectic…"

"Wow… a city… I wonder what it's like living in one."

"Well, it's nothing like the kind you have here, that's for sure. So, when am I supposed to talk the the village elders?"

"Crud I forgot! Come on!"

Ruby dashed off and I rolled my eyes as I followed at a trot. Wait… have I been watching my mouth the whole time? Well, not much… ah fuck it I won't worry about it. After we got to what I guessed was the town hall, Jormangund was waiting for us, and Ruby quickly handed me my sunglasses.

"What took you two so long?"

"Sorry! We were talking about stuff and I lost track of time."

"It's fine. We're not late are we?"

"No you're not, which is good. Come on, the elders are waiting."

Jormangund opened the door and gestured for me to go in first, and I pulled my hood down, flicking my earring for luck… it was my mom's idea shut up. After getting in, the room looked like a really, _really _old version of a town council room, though all the older guys at the table were wearing tall hats and robes of varying colors. I had an impending feeling of epic amounts of boredom on the rise, and to me, it was never a good feeling.

"So, you've recovered enough. Good, sit down there boy so we can begin this meeting."

It was the middle one of the five who spoke, and from the way he looked, I presumed he was Jormaungund's dad… just a guess, but hey.

"So boy, tell us you're name."

I rolled by eyes discreetly, but, formalities are formalities, even if I fucking hate them.

"Altair Asuna Ciel."

"Hmm… a foreign name… then again you obviously aren't from around here."

I know I mentioned it earlier, but no shit old man. I mean, look at me! No one around here has hair that's freaking blonde and brown at the same time, blue gray eyes that almost change color… yeah, not like it's not obvious as hell. Thank god I can keep my rants in my head.

"So, Altair, why is it you're here?"

"I don't know. I just woke up on the beach the other day and made my way through the forest… I don't even know how I got here. And, well, I figure you know the rest… that's about it."

Alright, Jormangund was fine with my story, but it seemed these guys were skeptics, and each one mumbled among themselves. I picked up a few things, but, I managed to chalk it down to this: They either thought I was a batshit insane lunatic, or that I was being honest (which I was) and that there was something at work here. Things seemed split, and I leaned back in the chair, crossing my legs and hanging my good arm over the back as the elders kept talking. One word that was in my mind after the fifth minute of this talking: Boring. As. Fuck.

Wait… that's three… whatever.

I was just about to doze off when a near sound of confirmation among the group made me snap awake.

"Alright then. Well, some of here think that your story is that of a lunatic."

"I figured that."

"But, most of us think that you're telling the truth and aren't crazy as my son does."

There's five of you. The choice shouldn't be that hard. And I guess I could thank Jormangund for the help with this.

"And… we've come to the conclusion that you will be allowed to stay, but, you will have to make your own place of residence near the town."

Crap. So, now I had to make a house… this will take a while.

"Well… I can understand that…"

I was quick to get out, and I had a hand on my forehead, and Jormangund patted me on the back.

"Don't worry kid, I'll help you out with this. There's an empty plot not far from here we can get to work on. But, for now, you feel free to stay with me and Ruby until we finish. Maybe you can help me around the forge, and I'll have to teach you how to use a sword for safety."

"This is a little sudden. I mean, I'm like seventeen."

"Ha, boys become men in this country once they reach sixteen."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty five. I still look like I did back then though… but the beard makes people think I'm older."

Wait, so this guy still looks like he did at seventeen? Guess people here are healthy as hell, even though the beard makes him seem like a geezer. Guess you don't start looking old until you get crazy old… funny but pretty cool.

"Thanks… I was a bit of a shut in so I'll need some help."

"Don't mention it. Besides, that arm of yours is still healing up. And it'll make Ruby glad to know that you'll be staying a bit longer. First day, I swear that girl takes after her mother."

I just lifted my eyebrows shortly. Guess my life was going to start getting _way _different from here on out. The next day, Jormangund took me on the path to where he said he was planning the build. To be deadly honest, I thought it was perfect. A decently sized river that flowed down from the mountain sat off a ways, and I was already getting ideas for irrigation and stuff like that, and the place was the perfect size for making the house bigger if need be, though

"This is a pretty good spot, not too far from the village but just enough for privacy. Nice."

"Hahaha… well, this spot normally just stands around, but it's remained untouched by the forest. It's also close to the mine so you could help get some work done when I head in for the ore."

"I guess I'm going to start working my tail off huh?"

"Well, it'll be needed. Still, I have the feeling you'll be a good help Altair."

"Eh heh… yeah..."

"Wait until he finds out I have trouble lifting a freaking twenty pound box of stuff whenever I moved to a new place at times… yeah, this was gonna be fun.

**A/N**

**Next it will be time to introduce to first of the Mob girls! I will leave it up to guessing.**


End file.
